hollowknightfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zote the Mighty
Zote the Mighty – postać pojawiająca się w grze Hollow Knight. Jest to podróżnik spoza Hallownest, który przybył do upadłego królestwa aby wypełnić złożoną samemu sobie obietnicę chwały. Mimo wysokiego mniemania o swoich umiejętnościach, Zote często wpada w różne tarapaty z których nie potrafi się potem samodzielnie uwolnić. Charakterystyka thumb|Zote w Hunter's Journal Zote wygląda podobnie jak Knight - jest niewielką istotą o czarnej skórze w poszarpanym, szarym płaszczu. Jego głowa jest biała, posiada dwa drogi - jeden większy od drugiego, a także czarne otwory na oczy i ruchome usta. Zote posługuje się mieczem znanym jako Life Ender, który został wykonany z drewna i przez to nie zadaje żadnych obrażeń. Zote jest arogancki i niezdarny, uważa się za najpotężniejszego wojownika w krainie, choć często zostaje schwytany przez nawet bardzo słabych przeciwników i potrzebuje pomocy. Nie potrafi jednak okazywać wdzięczności i nie stroni też od przypisywania sobie czynów innych owadów. Historia thumb|Maska zabitego Zote'a W grze Hollow Knight Zote przybył do Hallownest aby wypełnić złożoną sobie obietnicę chwały. Gracz może go po raz pierwszy spotkać na północy Greenpath. Zote znajduje się wówczas w szczękach Vengefly Kinga. Gracz może uratować Zote'a, atakując potwora, albo zignorować go i pójść dalej. Jeśli Zote nie zostanie uratowany przed zdobyciem Mantis Claw, to zginie i pozostanie po nim maska, w tym samym miejscu w którym znajdował się Vengefly King. Uderzając w jego maskę gracz może uzyskać osiągnięcie "Neglect". Jeśli Zote zostanie uratowany, to przedstawi się i zacznie narzekać, że gracz wszedł mu w drogę. Po tym będzie wymieniać swoje domniemane czyny. thumb|left|Zote w Deepnest W przypadku uratowania Zote'a w Greenpaath, pojaiw się on potem w Greenpath, gdzie będzie się arogancko odnosił do rycerza. Można go później spotkać w City of Tears, w korytarzu prowadzącym do magazynów. Zapomina wówczas o graczu i przedstawia się po raz drugi. Można go także odnaleźć w Deepnest, gdzie jest uwięziony w pajęczcych sieciach. Gracz może go uratować lub zignorować i tym razem, ale Zote nie zginie nawet jeśli zostanie zostawiony sam sobie. W przypadku uratowania, znów będzie narzekał wymieniając przy tym swoje czyny. Jeśli Zote zostanie uratowany dwukrotnie, pojawi się w Colosseum of Fools, będąc zamkniętym w klatce w miejscy wypoczynku dla wojowników. Zote ponownie będzie chwalił się swoimi czynami, a także zaznaczy że schwytanie jest częścią jego planu. Pojawi się później jako finałowy boss Trial of The Warrior. Nie zadaje jednak żadnych obrażeń, dlatego gracz musi zadać mu odpowiednią ilość uderzeń. Po tym jak zostanie pokonany, wbije się swoimi rogami w ziemię, a gracz zostanie obsypany Geo przez widownię, a także otrzyma sekretne osiągnięcie "Rivalry". Po tym jak Zote zostanie pokonany w koloseum, oraz gracz uratuje Brettę, to powróci do Dirtmouth z hełmem należącym do Shielded Fool, który uzna za swoje trofeum. Zote będzie się uważał za nowego czempiona, a także oczerni reputację Knighta. Bretta zakochuje się w "nowym czempionie" i dekoruje swój pokój jego obrazami, a także stawia mu pomnik w piwnicy. Zote stoi przed jej chatą i recytuje swoje pięćdziesiąt-siedem przykazań. Jeśli gracz posiada Dream Nail, to może zejść do piwnicy Bretty i stoczyć walkę z silniejszą wersją Zote'a z jej snu - Grey Prince Zote. Boss Zote pojawia się jako boss podczas Trial of the Warrior w Colosseum of Fools. Na początku walki wyskakuje z klatki na środek areny i wydaje z siebie okrzyk bojowy. Wyciąga następnie miecz i próbuje atakować gracza. Często jednak potyka się i przewraca podczas skoków, a jego ataki nie zadają obrażeń. Zote próbuje szarżować na gracza wymachując mieczem przed sobą, lecz bezskutecznie. Gracz może go bez przeszkód uderzać, odbijając od każdego trafienia. Gdy Zote wyczerpie swój limit zdrowia, to wbije się swoimi rogami w podłoże, a próba zostanie zakończona. Godmaster thumb|Posąg Zote'a w Godhome Mimo że Zote jest zbyt słaby aby wziąć udział w rytuale Godseeker, jego umysł może nawiedzać Hall of Gods. Gracz może tam stoczyć walkę z różnymi Zotelingami, w próbie znanej jako The Eternal Ordeal. Dialog Muzyka }} Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Zote był pierwszą postacią, którą ujawniono przez Kickstarter. *Jednym z celów na Kickstarterze jest uczynienie z Zote'a grywalnej postaci, ale fundusze na ten cel nie zostały jak dotąd zebrane. *Charm znany jako "Zote Charm" miał pojawić się w grze Hollow Knight, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowany z tego pomysłu. Charm ten miał sprawiać, że gracz ginąłby od jednego uderzenia. en:Zote Kategoria:NPC z Hallownest Kategoria:Bossowie z Hallownest